


После душа

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: ПВП.
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown





	После душа

Гакт, наконец-то, вышел из душа. Конечно, в одном полотенце. Хотя, вообще-то, это лишняя деталь. Джон приподнялся на кровати и потянулся к полотенцу. Гакт довольно грубо схватил его за руку.

— Даже не думай. — Но руки не выпустил. — Нам выходить через полчаса.  
— И что? Не успеем? — Кокетливо прищурился, демонстрируя густые и длинные ресницы.

Секундного замешательства Гакта при взгляде на него в этот момент хватило, чтобы оказаться рядом с ним. Джон обхватил его руками и повалил на кровать.

— Попался… — сладко прошептал он, обдав горячим дыханием его шею.  
— Я не попался, я поддался, — хмыкнул Гакт. — Фиг бы ты меня так просто одолел.

Джон ослабил хватку и чуть приподнялся над ним.

— Спорим?

Вместо ответа Гакт сжал ладонями его лицо и притянул к себе. На его губах еще ощущался привкус утреннего кофе. Тело все еще было влажным после душа.

— Так уж и быть, сдаюсь без боя, — хрипло прошептал Гакт.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — Джон усмехнулся.  
— Что это еще за «как хочешь»?!

Гакт попытался вырваться и подмять Джона под себя, но от крепко прижал его кровати и не собирался ослаблять хватку. Но оставлять все как есть Гакту почему-то не хотелось…

— Ааааа! — Джон отпрянул от него, держась рукой за укушенное ухо. — Ты совсем псих?! Больно же! И вообще, что за девчачьи приемы?  
— Извини, — смеясь, отозвался Гакт. — Иди сюда…

Он аккуратно отвел его руку в сторону и нежно лизнул кончиком языка мочку пострадавшего уха, сжал ее губами.

— Псих ненормальный… — прошептал Джон и крепко поцеловал его, снова прижав всем телом к кровати.

Руки скользнули по бокам; полотенце полетело на пол. Джон позволил перевернуть себя на спину, расстегнуть рубашку и джинсы. Пальцы пробежались по уже отросшим почти светлым волосам, по плечам и спине, мокрым не то все еще от воды, не то уже от пота.

Гакт целовал его долго, почти лениво. И только тяжелое жаркое дыхание выдавало его нетерпение. Джон еще крепче обнял его, жадно отвечая на поцелуй, и — снова оказался сверху, довольно бесцеремонно опрокинув его на спину. Дыхание перехватывало. Ему не хватало рук и губ, чтобы ласкать это тело, которое так давно уже сводило с ума, а теперь было в полном его распоряжении. Хотелось, чтобы время просто остановилось, чтобы никуда не надо было идти, что бы вот так вот — тесно прижавшись друг другу — раз и навсегда.

— Не царапайся… — прошептал Гакт. — Фанаты не так поймут…  
— Думаю, — рассмеялся Джон, — что поймут они как раз _правильно_.  
— Догадливые какие… фанаты пошли… — тоже смеясь, пробормотал Гакт.

В комнате стало очень жарко. Джон чувствовал, как скользят его пальцы по мокрой от пота желтоватой коже. На губах оставался солоноватый привкус. И уже хотелось…

Гакт выгнулся, зашипел, как кот. Джон ощутил, как напрягся под его рукой мощный пресс. Он легко, почти неощутимо, коснулся губами шеи Гакта, провел языком вдоль позвонков. Рука скользнула вниз по животу. Тело Гакта расслабилось, поддалось. Было слышно, как тяжело он дышит, и как сильно бьется его сердце.

Джон, наконец, выпустил Гакта из крепких объятий. Блаженно прикрыл глаза, откинулся на подушки. Из-под опущенных ресниц смотрел на Гакта. Тот взял его испачканную руку, старательно облизал. Джон притянул его к себе. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть побыть вдвоем…

— Пора, — с неохотой высвобождаясь из сильных рук, сказал Гакт.

Когда они уже выходили, Джон быстро взглянул на часы.

— Кажется, уложились, — сказал он.

Гакт в ответ только рассмеялся, хлопнув его по заду.


End file.
